stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Jacobson
Katrina Jacobson commonly called Katie Jacobson was a human from the 25th century. (We, the Living Dead) She was raised in Berkeley, California, and reportedly "could walk there (= to the University of California, Berkeley) from my house". Despite the proximity of Berkeley University she has opted to study Computer Engineering in the Technion in Haifa, where one of her professors was Shlomo Abramovich. She graduated from there cum laude, but considers herself mostly clueless in dealing with the hardware of computers (while still being a fully capable software engineer.) Katie found a job as a programmer, while still remaining on Earth, writing open source software. However, then she concluded that life in the 25th century has so much more to offer, so she joined the Othello Task Force as a system administrator. Katie met Jake Sisko and Julian Bashir while the Othello Task Force ship was inspected, when it parked at Deep Space 9. Impressed from her skills, they invited her to a presentation by Q about the Q Continuum and she joined the rest of the DS9 crew for meeting the rest of the vampires and the Living Dead. Katie originally requested from Q to meet the circa-2100 open source hackers, which ended bringing her and her companions to a Stanford-like campus at the Planet of the Hebrews, where she met and talked with the "living dead" people of Earth' past that she admired. In turn, they summoned King David and Jesus, and then were teleported back to Earth. One of the vampires Katie met there turned out to be Prof. Shlomo Abramovich, whom she understood from the context was in fact the still-alive King Solomon. She became frustrated from what she perceived to be his dishonesty and decided the Terran vampires "sucked", and did not want to hear anything about them. Katie later returned to her cheerful self after talking with George the Cat, who was a super-intelligent, talking cat member of the Q Continuum. Katie, Jake Sisko, Odo as well as two Qs who were previously a female founder and a male Jem'Hadar soldier went on a walk in the rest of the Q Headquarters. Eventually, they meet Q Gadol, who appeared as a middle aged man, and told them of his exploits in pre-World War II and post-WWII Germany. Katie appeared to have become a minor Q who could teleport only herself to any place in the galaxy and nothing more. She continued to work as an Othello Task Force system administrator by using that and telecommuting, while still usually staying on Deep Space 9 out of her interest in continuing her relationship with Jake Sisko. Katie also began writing. Background infromation * Katie speaks Hebrew, and has a working knowledge and understanding of Judaism, Israelism, and Jewish culture, but she is not herself Jewish. * Katie and Jake Sisko become mutually attracted to one another in We, the Living Dead * Katie is modelled as the traditional millenial young woman stereotype: excited, adventurous, with some disrespect to authority and social norms, and finds joy and amusement in very little things. Jacobson, Katie